


Small Moments

by whitepansy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitepansy/pseuds/whitepansy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Kenma caught Tobio in one of those small moments, they fell a little more in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Moments

**Author's Note:**

> based off a tumblr post idk i lost the link
> 
> (kenma uses they/them pronouns)

they sat close together, hands almost touching, staring out at the gentle ocean waves lapping shyly at the shore.

at least, one of them was. kenma was staring at tobio, watching through sleep-heavy eyelids as tobio stared out at the horizon, the stars almost reflecting in his dark blue eyes, a sky in of themselves, a whole universe inside of tobio. as he blinked, his long eyelashes barely brushed against the tips of his cheeks, where the faintest of freckles hid. his lips lay in a natural neutral position, not frowning but not quite smiling.

kenma's eyes drifted down to their hands, pinkies not even half a millimeter away, a small wall of sand keeping them apart. tobio absent-mindedly reached up with his other hand to scratch his nose, long and sloped and slightly upturned. kenma looked back down and quietly curled their pinky around tobio's.

tobio looked to kenma, his eyebrows raised, then down at their hands. his expression quickly softened, and the faintest smile formed as he looked back up at kenma. he was beautiful, in that moment: his blue, blue eyes drooped from love and sleep, his mouth upturned in the slightest of ways, his dark hair falling into his face. 

"you're perfect," kenma said softly, their grip on tobio's pinky tightening.

"you're perfect." was tobio's only reply.

kenma felt themself fall a little more in love.

**Author's Note:**

> fuk this is rly short


End file.
